Home
by Orealie
Summary: Sora thinks about where his journey started, his destiny, and about the people he misses the most: His family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KH characters or plots/ideas, however, I do own all of my orginal characters and plots/ideas. **

**Warning: Paraphrasing of another author's work without the acknowledgement that the idea's aren't your own is still considered plaigarism. I will report any type of plaigarism. **

**Author's note: **The story takes place shortly after Sora finds out about Organization XIII in KH2.

**

* * *

**

**Home**

There was no doubt that Sora worried about Kairi and Riku; sometimes he would worry at night when sleep was impossible and when his companions couldn't see him worrying to the point his stomach would churn relentlessly, making it impossible for him to eat anything without getting nauseated. However, in the absolute dead of night that hung over Traverse Town, Sora was outside of the inn in the third district by himself, staring up at the sky with fatigue stricken eyes, thinking about his family at home.

He noticed that the usual, star-twinkling sky was clouded over. He could hear his heart thump-thump in his chest. Where were the stars tonight? He was used to looking up at them while trying to guess which one belonged to Destiny Islands. This game kept his tiny little island home alive for him. If he could just look up to the stars and pick one out, his home would be there and that was where he could see his mother and father looking for him, searching with broken hearts for the two boys who had disappeared on the night of that wretched storm, wondering if after a whole year, whether Sora could still be alive. Sometimes, when Sora thought about what his parents were going through, it made Sora hurt to the point that he didn't want to move or even go on with this dangerous journey. He vainly wished that he could just write them a letter or give them a call; anything to let them know he was alive and well. Sora wondered whether his parents would notice the difference in him besides the few extra inches he had gained after a year of growing.

Thin-misty clouds kept the stars and answers hidden from him. But Sora closed his eyes, peering into the past, remembering the first time he had come to Traverse Town, when he had been dropped out of the sky in that back alleyway. He had been petrified when he woke up and found himself alone in a dark alleyway--especially after facing that montrous shadow. All of his fears had been quickly confirmed--when he had stepped out of that dark, cobble stone alleyway into that brightly lit square where vivid neon signs of shops had hung in the night air to lure a crowd of people and moogles alike into the shopping district despite the Heartless-- that he had not been dreaming. Fear brought neither Kairi or Riku to mind.

It was his parents that he had so desperately wanted. He had wanted to be in his mother's warm embrace and he had wanted her to tell him that everything would be okay. But it wasn't. Things happened and a year went by in which Sora had nearly lost his life more times than he could count. He endured things that gave him bone-chilling memories that haunted his once fabulously innocent dreams to the point Sora didn't even like to sleep anymore because of what he would relive when he drifted off, even to the lightest of sleeps.

What Sora had orginally planned to do when he had come to this strange universe was to find Kairi and Riku. Then the plan had changed once he had realized the horrible truth that his home had been literally destroyed and that he and his friends were the sole survivors. This ignited a roaring fire in him had made him so determined and motivated beyond comprehension to beat Ansem and restore his world and other's that had also been destroyed. But even that seemingly simple plan had entailed more than Sora had accounted for. His island and other's had been restored but the Heartless weren't permanently gone, which meant the worlds and people were still at risk, and he had succeded in rescuing Kairi but at the price that he had lost Riku inside the darkness infested Kingdom Hearts. He had had to leave his island once more until he found him and stopped these nightmarish shadows forever.

He opened his eyes. Sora knew all too well not to be disappointed if he couldn't go home because of these new, if not strangely familiar, enemies that were in a group that they called Organization XIII. He also knew that he would have to complete his appointed task with a postive attitude despite every torturous obstacle and twisting turn that would be thrown in his path.

And then...Sora could feel the lightest and most wonderful feelings that warmed him to the toes despite the chill night air; this feeling was so close to knowing that Sora knew along with ever fiber of his being that after the terrible ordeal he would have to face concerning Organization XIII, he would see his home again, but this time he knew that both his friends and family would be there. He smiled when he heard Donald and Goofy come up behind him. Both were yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Sora greeted them with an appreciative smile and was further delighted to see that silver light was spilling onto the ground. His head shot up to the sky. There the stars were, beautiful in all of their glory.

There it was, Sora thought, staring up at not too distant star.

Home.


End file.
